Get A job
by Menaji
Summary: Amanda is the daughter of Ric Fliar a well known businessman. She has money&looks but spends way too much. What happeneds when this pampered princess has to learn the value of a dallor? Also keep a close eye on those she trust? Randy,Jeff,& Candice
1. That's bullshit!

**I hope you guys like it !!!!** **ENJOY** **I ONLY OWE AMANDA, AND BRENDA **

**Flair's Estate 4:05 pm**

"This is ridiculous!! Brenda do you see this?" ranted Ric Flair, as he ran his hand through his grey hair looking at the bills his three teenage kids created.

"Kids get down here now!!" Brenda yelled into the intercom of their home in Charlotte North Carolina. They all entered their dad's office in unisons. The youngest daughter Brooke decided that this was not the time to give her dad any backtalk and sat next to her mother.

"All three of you, have spent large amounts of money, on ridiculous items" Brenda said holding up a bill in front of her children's face.

"Brooke I'll start with you, spend a $750 on your hair?! It looks the same" Brooke mouth drop at the comment made by her father, Brook stood 5'11 slender with blonde hair.

"Dad I had to get it color, cut, and flat iron--the stuff they use at the salon you can't but in stores"

Ric threw his hands up in the air. Brenda pick up another bill that was by her son David who was the oldest and look very much like his father.

"David….$2,000 to $3,000 a night hotels, and when in the hell did you go to south beach and Vegas?" Brenda place her hand on her hip. David couldn't think of a quick enough lie.

"That one time for Spring Break and stuff" David just shrugged his shoulders

Ric and Brenda knew it was a lie. But the middle child Amanda was the worst when it comes to her credit card begin cold. 5'8, nice tan body, blonde hair and she look exactly like Ric.

" Amanda, $2,478 dollars on a purse--" Amanda cut her father off

"It's Chanel" Amanda said dangling her heart shape Tiffany's bracelet.

Brenda and Ric look at each other, they were wealthy and they knew it but Ric didn't like his money spent on nonsense. Ric place his vodka tonic on a near by end table.

"I made arrangements with a few local business people in the area. All three of you are getting jobs!" Ric said crossing his arms. Both Amanda and Brooke gasp

"Yeah you three have to learn the value of a dollar, David you'll be working at Auto Zone, Brooke at the bowling alley, and ice cream inc. for you Amanda" Brenda raise her eye brow.

"Your dismissed" Ric turned his chair around not watching his children exit his office.

While outside his office David look at his two younger sisters.

"This is bullshit!!" He said hitting the wall

"He can't be serious" Brooke said. Amanda just rolled her eyes at the fact of actually doing manual labor like the other tarts at her high school, She had plans evolving around her whole senior year that didn't include braking a nail or a sweat.

--------

**School Cafeteria 12:43 pm**

Amanda, Kristal, Candice, and Christy entered the cafeteria Monday afternoon. They place their oversize designer bags on the lunch table and open their water bottles. They never ate school lunch because well it's gross.

"So are you guys broke?" Candice ask closing her Mac lip gloss shut

Amanda nodded no " He's just trying to prove something to us that's all"

Meanwhile Ashley Manssro, Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore, Gregory Helms, and Jeff Hardy sat a few tables away staring at them.

"What are they aronieox?" Shannon question

"No you see the tit's on Candice Michelle?" Matt Said Ashley punch him hard in the chest. "It was a joke babe"

Randy Orton toss out a half full bottle of Gatorade in the trash can the sat next to Shannon Moore. The blue liquid splash all over Shannon's white T-shirt.

"Dude what the hell?" Shannon yelled trying to wipe off his shirt with a napkin

Randy Orton and best friend Mark Jindark turn around " What?" they question in unisons

" Did your rich parents but you any manners?" Shannon as small as he was to mark step up to him.

"Did your parents tell you to shut your mouth" Mike Mizanin said poking Shannon on the shoulder. Matt, Jeff, and Greg stood behind Shannon as defense. The girls caught eye of the scene.

"Oh what are they doing now?" Kristal ask "They always starting something"

Amanda rolled her eyes at sight of what was happened with her boyfriend Randy Orton, and his friends.

"Yeah they did" Mark replied to the question that Shannon ask him, Mark flip the try of food that Shannon was eating off of. It landed on Greg and that's when the punches start flying, and the food. The ladies all hid under the table for protection while a student went to get a teacher. Soon Mr. Booker T who was the senior sponsor and advisor came in to the cafeteria and broke things up.

"Hey hey what the shit is this coach Basitia come get yo boys!!" He yelled.

Matt caught his breath " They started it--- they're not even going to get in trouble!"

"You three go my office" Mr. Booker T pointed out to the hallway. While Randy, Mark, and Mark glance at them with a smirk.

----

**Ice Cream INC 3:05PM**

Later on that day at Ice Cream INC. Matt was mopping the floor and notice the look on his little brother's face.

"There's a new girl starting Thursday, you mind training her on the basic stuff?" Matt ask

Jeff nodded as he put the box of plastic cups on the floor

"You still upset about what happened bro?" Matt question

"No, it just that "they" get away with a lot of shit, I bet you they didn't even get in trouble, those kids can get away with murder" Jeff finally glace at his older brother soon Greg walk in.

"No they can't and second, it wasn't even a real fight, we just punk them" Greg said trying to cheer Jeff up.

"Well we only have five months left of their bullshit" Matt patted his baby brother on the back hoping that I'll boost him up. But them were going to be five long ass months with those guys. It' couldn't come fast enough.

**Amanda's Room 11:24pm**

"Me &U"by Cassie played from Amanda's Pink Razor phone.

"Hey baby, what took you so long?" She wined

"Aww babe basketball season has been getting up my ass, coach had us till 8 tonight" Randy said

"Well after your game Friday night, I'll come over and…… make you feel more relax" Amanda licked her lips

Randy close his eyes picture Amanda making him feel better "That sounds like a plan, I'll see you in morning beautiful"

"Bye" with a click of their phone the two lovers was disconnected.

"Why do you still mess with her?" Question the half naked busy burnet under Randy's sheets.

"Shut up Candice" Randy said.

I HOPE THIS STORY TOPS MY FIRST ONE, ANY SUSGESTIONS I'LL TAKE THANKYOU!!!


	2. Finding Out

**Ice Cream INC. 4:00PM **

Amanda step out of her black Range Rover SUV. "_Here goes nothing"_ she said under her breath. She walk inside with a tight grip on her belt loop of her True Religion jeans. Amanda removed her Michael Kors sunglasses. Greg and Ashley's conversation stop when made to cash register.

"Hi how can I help you?" Ashley said like a cheerleader

"Yeah I'm Amanda--" Greg cut her off

"Yeah we know" Ashley slap him on the shoulder.

Amanda let it slide "I'm here for job"

Matt, Jeff, and Shannon stop what they were doing behind the counter

"What?" Shannon ask looking both at Matt and Jeff.

"Hello I'm Gerald the manger you must be Amanda!" He shook Amanda's hand real firm and he was impressed with hers. After all the debutante ball and party her parents threw she knew how to grip a hand. Gerald was about 5'7 black hair with specks of gray, and gray stubble around his face. He contuied on.

"Here's you uniform, and let's start with a tour of the place ---oh meet everyone" Gerald pointed to the crew.

"We already know of each other" Greg cross his arms.

Amanda knew this wasn't school and besides she couldn't see why Greg dislikes her. Amanda rise her eyebrow and followed Gerald. Jeff stood by the women's restroom waiting for Amanda.

"Hi" he said

"Hello?" Amanda waved

"I'm Jeff" He place his hand out.

"I know Mrs. Libb's AP English class" Amanda smiled

Jeff was shock to even know that she knew his name "Cool, I'll be training you in the back here's the kitchen and stock room". For two hours Jeff taught Amanda how to use the dishwasher, where to stock and re stock items, and more. Amanda kept her eye's on the clock waiting until this day was over with. Finally, the shop closed and Amanda had one last thing to do is mop. Jeff handed her the mop she look at it like it was a full of venom.

"Here you go just mop that area and then your free to go" Jeff said

Amanda pause then grab the mop. Greg looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Do you even know how to use one?" Matt push Greg.

"Don't pay him any mind" Matt said

"No problem, I'm use to people not taking me serious" Amanda said. For someone who never clean a day in her life she did a descent job.

"So are you broke?" Shannon ask " Because if you are that's cool, I'll still have sex with you" He smiled. Matt grab him by the arm and removed him from the kitchen area .

"Sorry" Jeff said trying not to laugh. Amanda smiled and shrug her shoulders.

For the past few days, Amanda got use to the cleaning , and working for a living thing, and had gotten close to Jeff and many others expect Greg.

"How did you learn how to clean?" Matt ask "I mean--"

Amanda smiled " It's okay promise you won't laugh?" Matt hold his hands up. "I watch me maids clean"

"Oh" Matt studied Amanda's work "Well, keep up the good job"

Ashley notice Mark, Mike, and Randy entering the Ice Cream INC. She rolled her eyes at the sight of Mark Jindrak licking his lips at her.

"Don't you have a girlfriend Jindrak? " Ashley said closing the cash register.

"Yeah, but you and me I can keep a secret" Mark lean in towards Ashley.

"Well you better stop, I think you right hand is getting jealous". She rolled her eyes

"You guys going to order or what?" Matt walk towards the front by Ashley.

"Where's Amanda?" Randy question

"Working" Matt said

"I'll take a chocolate shake (Randy hits Mike on the shoulders) dude I have a taste for it" Mike said.

Amanda soon appeared from the back. "Hi baby, Matt is it cool I clock out now?"

Matt nodded yes. When leaving the INC, Mike notice Shannon mopping the floor.

"Opps, sorry bro" Mike "by accident" spill the chocolate shake on the floor.

"Better get that-- don't want to get fired do you?" Randy laugh

As they walk out the door. Matt help clean things up. Outside, Amanda shoved Mike,

"You can be a real ass Mike" Amanda stormed off inside Randy's car.

**In the School Hallway 11:37 AM**

Shannon notice Mike coming pass his locker and decided to turn his head quickly, but it was to late. But Shannon decided to face him like a man.

"Hey Mike, you dick!" Shannon exhale deeply.

Mike turn around, and saw that it was Shannon "What did you say to me?"

Before Shannon could say another word, Mike grab him by his callor and slam him hard ageist the lock, no one was around to see or help Shannon. Mike started down Shannon and in surprise of Shannon , Mike grab a hold of Shannon's private area. **"**_what the fuck?"_ Shannon thought to himself. Mike then moved in closer to him.

"Now what did you call me?" Before Shannon could get words together _spit. _Mike spit in his face. "You white trash _spit_ if you ever deicide to call me out my name again, I'm gonna rip it of and feed it to you _spit_" . Mike let got and Shannon slid to the floor in shock and wiping his off with the end of his jacket.

**Flair Estate 5:33pm**

Brooke open her first ever check-- that she earn herself.

"$138.78? What the hell am I suppose to do with this? I have jeans cost more than this?" Brooke sat and the end of her big sisters bed. She notice her sister was getting' dressed

"Where are going?"

"No where over Randy's house" Amanda said to her little sister.

"You guys gonna do it?" Brooke sat up

"Maybe?" Amanda blush

"Your Lucky" Brooke made a pout face.

"Why? You have the same things I have" she look at her.

"No I'm not talking about that I'm talking about the confidence, and friends, hot hot hot boyfriend, and you pretty"

Amanda knew her sister look up to her but never notice that Brooke paid that much attention to her.

"Oh Brookey, no, no, no, if anything I want to be like you, just be yourself you don't need any of those things for people to notice you or to make you now I have to leave love you"

"Love you too" Both sisters kiss each other or the cheek and parted ways.

**Randy's Room 6:12pm**

"Randy stop" Amanda playful told her boyfriend.

Randy garb both of Amanda's legs and wrap them around his waist. Amanda couldn't resist and grab hold of Randy's neck. He began to cup her breast from under her shirt. Amanda then broke the kiss now laying on top of her Boyfriend. She hike her skirt up and passionately kiss Randy. As her hands dug under the pillow that was laying under Randy's head, her hands grip a pair of lace underwear. Amanda quickly pull them out from underneath the pillow.

"What the hell Randy?! What the fuck!" She rolled off of him.

Randy thought of a quick lie "That's yours Babe come on get back on this dick--"

"Don't lie this is a size 6 I'm a 4 YOU FUCKING FAT WHORE NOW !!! Your cheating on me" Amanda eyes watered up but held back to let a tear fall.

"I'm not babe clam down" Amanda slap Randy hard in the face. "Damnit , Manda!!! Shit listen" Randy quickly put his clothes back on. Amanda's car alarm couldn't unlock her door fast enough. Before Randy even had a chance to get outside, Amanda had already driven off with tears streaming down her face.

**So sad tell me what ya think that's for reading!!!!**


	3. The Real Randy

**Hey eveyone here's chap 3 hope u like it!!!**

**Ice Cream INC. 5:32pm**

Randy arrived at Ice Cream INC with a dozen of white roses for Amanda. Jeff saw Amanda peek out the side doors.

"I'm not here, I don't want to see him" she whispered.

Jeff went along with it.

"Amanda here?" Randy question.

"No" Jeff said.

Randy rolled his eyes "Her Range Rover is right outside"

"Well then why you ask?" Jeff spoke.

"Look I don't have time for you smart remarks where's my girl?!"

As Randy's voice got louder the manger Gerald and Greg step out from the back to see what was the noise all about.

"She's here but she doesn't want to see you so either you leave in one piece or I'll make you leave" Jeff soon was face to face with Orton. Amanda peek outside the door to see what was going on and to see if Randy would test Jeff. He didn't instead he walk away. When Jeff turned around Amanda hug him.

"Ah thank you!!" Jeff never smelled anyone so good. Amanda's hair smell like vanilla and her skin was soft like a baby.

"Your welcome" Jeff close his eyes and enjoy the moment.

**Candice Guest House 6:17pm**

Candice froze in shock to see Randy sitting on the couch in her parents guest house.

She then walk towards him a lick her lips.

"Mmmm you want more of me huh" Randy grab Candice by the shoulders and slam her twice in the wall.

"Have you talk to Amanda?" He question

"Yes but I didn't tell her that underwear was mine I love you" Candice cried.

Randy let lose of his grip of Candice. And turned his attention towards the window.

Candice slowly stood up. "I went to the doctor two days ago"

Randy didn't respond. Candice contuied. " I'm pregnant …. And it's yours Randy"

_Silent_

Randy walk towards Candice and look her in the eye, he removed a strand of hair from her face. "Ugghh"

Candice moan as she hit the floor as Randy's fist punch Candice's stomach. Even though Randy was mad at himself he was the type of guy to take it out on those around him. And telling him he was a father made everything worse especially in Candice situation. Randy lean forward.

"Look at me Candy, I'm not going to be the father of this baby let alone yours so you either do something about it or I will" Randy then exit Candice's guest house in a outrage. Candice cried herself to sleep.

**Ice Cream INC 9:54pm**

After the store close for tonight, Jeff and Amanda held a conversation which was a first, hours for talking to Jeff she grew on him hell they both grew on each other.

"So how come you didn't want to talk to your boyfriend?" Jeff ask

"Boyfriend is still pending he cheated on me I found a pair of panties that was two sizes bigger than me, and it hurts still he was my everything---he was my first love him still it's just that--" Amanda place her hand on Jeff's shoulder "The way he would touch me-"

Jeff cut her off "T.M.I Amanda-- but I know you were in love with him"

The manger Gerald broke things up between Amanda and Jeff. "Excuse me don't mean to brake this up but the toilet need to be clean and the floors need to be mop so enough chit chat and more cleaning please if you'd like to stay here all nigh"

Actually Jeff wouldn't mind staying the night if Amanda did.

**School Cafeteria 12:32n**

Christy, Crystal, and Candice look at Amanda

"Well what are you going to do?" Crystal ask.

Amanda shrug her shoulders at the question ask by Crystal. A smile then came to her face when she notice Jeff entering the cafeteria. The three ladies took notice.

"I know you don't have feeling for rainbow hair?" Christy said

Amanda ignored the comment made by Christy, but her sight of Jeff was blocked by Randy, Mike, and Mark. Candice glared at Randy. Amanda rolled her eyes at the sight of him and walk off towards the parking lot.

"She doesn't want to talk to you Orton" Christy spoke

Before Amanda could make her way towards her truck Randy's grip got strong around her arm causing her to lose her balance.

"Randy what the hell?"

Randy let got of his grip "Just talk to me baby--"

"There's nothing to talk bout were over"

Randy grab Amanda by the shirt and slammed her against the lockers.

"_Oh shit"_ He thought. "Baby I didn't mean for that to happened look"

Before he could say another word Amanda stormed out the school doors and mixed emotions turned into tears. Randy's never put his hands on her until now. Amanda was now going to have to keep her distance from Randy even more.

**Tell me what ya think I can't believe what Randy did to Candice and Amanda please read and review thanks!!!**


	4. U think I'm hot!

** Sorry for the delay, sometimes I wasn't feeling this story and other times i was into it but heres the next chap and I promise to get more up soon ENJOY!!!**

**Flair Estate 12:44 pm **

Amanda's day wasn't over yet. After the incident with Randy she left school early and went home. When she enter the foyer she heard a familiar along with her mom and dad talking in her dad's office

Brenda: What?! (Ric shakes his head)

Stranger: Okay, well how about 2.5 million I swear I'll pay you back just give me more time.

Ric: Alan your like family our kids partially grew up together what happened to the $700,000 I gave you that shouldn't that had been enough?

Amanda gasps at the sound of hearing his name Candice's dad Alan.

Brenda: Or did you buy it on hookers and drugs? My kids now have to work which it should be your kids working!! Mine have a life style to live how dare you Alan if you were a real father tell them the truth and Ric I want David, Amanda , and Brooke to quit their job now!!

Ric: Brenda please!

Brenda: No!! This piss me off you can't be nice to everyone all the time, first it's a grand now he's moving into the millions no!!!

Just give us what you have left of the $700,000 and don't call here anymore!! (She clicks the off button to the office phone)

Brenda was irate, Amanda open and closes the front door to make it seem like she just arrived home. Brenda stops in her tracks.

"Amanda you straled me" She hug her. "What are you doing home so early?"

"Nothing I wanted to get some rest today was little bit shocking" Amanda yarn well I'll see you later"

As Amanda was on her way walking towards the stairs Brenda grabs her by the arm which shook her up a little bit.

"How about you, me, Brooke grab something to eat and go on a shopping spree no limited sounds fun?"

Amanda nodded yes " But won't dad--"

Brenda place her hands on her hips " I'll handle your father dear, I'll be back I'm going to make a run I love you" She kiss her daughter on the cheek.

"I love you too mom" She went upstairs to her room and thought about Candice and her family. Man what's she's going to do when she finds out?

**Gym Locker Room (BOYS) 1:22 PM**

"Hey fag you lost?" Mike slaps Shannon with a notebook.

"I'm not the one grabbing who goes around grabbing dicks randomly in the hallway"

Mike walks closer to him "You have a smart mouth bro-- why don't I put something in it to shut you up"

Shannon notices Mike gently rubbing his dick _what the fuck_? Shannon thought

Mike were right on tact he heard footsteps coming around the corner

"Is there problem here?" It was Mark.

Mike hit the locker "No, I took care of it" Shannon let out a big sight as they walk out of the locker room.

**The senior Hallway by Candice locker 1:45 pm**

"I think you should tell her" Christy said touching Candice belly "I mean your mom had you in high school" Candice nodded no

"I think I could hold off for another few days"

"But your going to show, she's going to end up knowing" Christy strand from here eye.

"You're going to tell her!!!" Candice snap

"No clam down!!" Christy said, she then turns her nose up at the sight of Randy coming their way.

Candice just held her head down and kept her eyes focus hard on the ground.

"Hey ladies, what's up?" Randy asks. "I need to talk to you" his eyes darted at Candice. "Can I talk to you in private it's about Amanda?"

"Whatever you need to say to Candice about my friend you can tell me too-- And besides Amanda doesn't want anything to do with you so go lay down dog" Christy said stepping into Randy's face.

Randy smiled but Candice felt the heat and rage from his body boiling inside.

"Christy just go, I'll catch up with you."

With that she scoffs and rolled and walks away. Randy turns his attention to Candice who was still standing in the same spot her eyes never left the floor.

"What a bitch, she actually thinks Amanda likes her. Too bad she actually thinks their friends, but your her friend (he laughs) friendship can be funny Mandy might not light Christy but she adores you her best friend Candice Michelle"

He places her hand on her stomach.

"Did you do what I told you to do?" He asks referring to the abortion.

Candice nodded no in fear "But I-- but I will"

Randy evil smile came from upon his face "I know you will Candice or I'll just abort the both of you"

The words left Randy's mouth and sank into the pit of her stomach, which made her throw up Candice was no longer scared but terrified.

**Thursday in the senior hallway 11:08 am**

The next day Jeff approaches Amanda, at her locker.

"Hey" Jeff greeted

"Hi, Jeff you work today?" She asks.

He nodded no "But I was wondering if you want get something eat?"

Amanda places her hand on hip and raise eyebrow "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Jeff blush "No--well no just as friends having lunch"

"Okay that's cool" she smiled "Meet at my car around lunch time"

Jeff grin ear to ear Amanda gave him a wink "See you then" And contuied down to class.

A few minutes later Jeff waited for Amanda by her black Range Rover SUV.

"Hey I took too long?" She asks popping the alarm to the truck.

Jeff shyly nodded no as he caught the car keys Amanda toss him.

"I thought a guy should always drive on the first date." She smiled

Jeff hops in and gosh at the surrendering in the truck, and how comfortable it was. "What dose this do?"

Amanda looks at Jeff "It's a navigation system.

With a slight on embarrassment, he started up the SUV. It was smooth and every comfortable. And you didn't have to kick start it twice like his crappy car. They arrived at a café not to far from their high school. Jeff order and ham and Swiss sandwich on French bread, Amanda had a grilled chicken salad both had bottle water.

"So what made you ask me to lunch?" Amanda asks.

Jeff inhale deeply "Well, you're a cool person your not at all what I thought"

"You mean a rich, air head, spoiled, hot bitch?" She grins.

Jeff let out a chuckle "well not all of that, just the spoiled and hot part" Jeff blush at the fact that he told her she was hot.

"You think I'm hot?"

Jeff nodded "Yeah"

Amanda looks at Jeff. Of course he was a complete different from all the other guys she grew up and hung around. Jeff's hair was a different color almost everyday seem like. His pants were baggy with chains, and completed with a tank top or fitted shirt. Amanda seems very comfortable around him even if her friends didn't. They hung around the café until their last class to start. When they arrived back to the school parking lot, Jeff handed Amanda her car keys.

"Thanks for lunch I had fun" She said popping the alarm to her truck.

"I did too" He stared at her for a moment "Well see you later"

Amanda gave him a hug. That sweet smell was making his heart beat faster and kind of nervous too. She then did the unthinkable and planted a kiss on his cheek. Her soft lips meet his well design facial hair.

"See ya" As Amanda headed towards the double doors of the high school she turn around

"You're pretty hot to hardy"

As Jeff slowly made his way into the same building he stop by the glass door to make sure his reflection he saw was him.

**ICE CRAM INC. 7:10 PM**

Greg entered the back office were Shannon and Jeff were looking over paper work.

"I didn't see you at lunch bro what happened?"

Matt soon entered the room and drop on the conversation

"Yeah were did you go?"

Jeff face came to a blush, He tried to cover up his smile.

"Umm I went out to eat lunch off campus"

Greg rolled his eyes "Yeah I know, but your car was still on the lot bro"

"I went with Amanda to get something to eat" Jeff's eyes were kept on the paper work; he could just imagine their fiscal expression. The room was silent, Matt just left even thought Jeff will hear about it later on at home.

"Dude, you do know Orton will kill you?" Shannon question

"They're not dating anymore and besides it was just lunch"

"That doesn't mean shit to him, the guys a lunatic I grew up with him, before my parents lost all their money Orton, Jindrak, and Mizzaren were the best of friends. Orton I don't know he had screws loose he did shit that was just weird"

Jeff raises an eyebrow "Like what?"

"One time we were playing the video game, the dog wouldn't listen to him he kick it the wrong way and the dog died, but as we got older I don't know I guess he got better or he's still the same physco."

Jeff and Shannon couldn't believe their ears.

"But quit was keep I think he killed his grandfather"

As the words left Greg's mouth Jeff twisted hi lips up.

"I mean he was the only one in the house when his grandfather died but I dunno I just be careful maybe the guy change" Greg when to go attend to the customer up at the front counter. Jeff stood in the office with a worried look on his face. Not only for Amanda but for himself. He couldn't believe the shit Greg just told him.

**Thanks for reading and review**


	5. Mike's House Party

** Here's the next chapter hope u like it. Please, Please review **

**Senior hall way 12:44 pm**

Shannon Moore question himself about Mike and his sexuality was he bi or straight? But most of all why in the hell would he be approaching him in that manner. Shannon was bi but never thought that Mike "The Miz" Mizarren would be.

"Aw shit" Shannon moan under his breath as Mike was coming in his direction. Shannon was surprise when he just walk pass him and didn't do anything. Shannon then decides to test out the situation.

"What no dick grabbing today?" Shannon spoke.

Mike grin then turn around and walk towards Shannon. The two were now face to face, Shannon's back was against the locker. Mike stare hard at Shannon they lips touch. Shannon eyes widen at fact Mike was kissing him in the hallway. Mike soon broke the kiss with both men letting out a big breath of air. Mike grin then lick his lips and slowly walk away leaving Shannon the answer to his question.

"I think we should crash" Matt said to Greg, Jeff, and Ashley noticing the flyer on the table left by one the "popular" kids.

"It's gonna be lame" Greg said.

"And why would we crash anyway?" Jeff ask

"Because the only people who are invited to this party are jocks and other popular rich kids. Were outsiders Jeff your a Jr and still don't know how high school works?" Matt said to his little brother. Amanda then playfully bumps into Jeff.

"Hi" She smiled

Jeff smiled too "Hi Amanda"

"Mark and Mike are throwing a party you want to come?" She then looks at Matt and the others. "In fact do all of you want to?"

Before Jeff could answer big brother Matt step in. "We'll think about it"

Amanda looks at Jeff "Okay "She handed Jeff the flyer "The directions are this and I hope to see you tonight"

As she gave him a wink and walk away Jeff cheeks were as red as roses Matt, Ashley, and Greg notice.

"Awww" They made fun of Jeff. He just rolled his eyes.

**Candice house 7:05 pm**

Candice was trying her best to fit inside of her $169.00 straight leg Rock & Republic jeans. Her thighs were getting the best of her. Candice was only now three weeks pregnant and she hated to weight she was gaining. But love the fact that something was growing inside of her too bad the devil was the father. A knock at the door it was Amanda. Her tight body made Candice envy. Amanda top was a white trim lace silk blouse from Bebe with a blue jean skirt and Jimmy Choo boots.

"You ready?" she ask.

Candice nodded her head yes "Great, since were gonna be drinking lets stop somewhere and get something to eat"

Candice smile at the mention of food. When the best friends arrived at a popular fast food stop, the total came out to be $12.32 Candice handed the cashier her card. While Amanda and Candice converstaed, the cashier swiped Candice card more than twice.

"Excuse me, but your card didn't go through" the cashier handed Candice back her credit card and Candice gave her another platinum card along with her debit one. Neither one went through. Amanda then reaches inside of her Anya Hindmarch handbag and gave the cashier a $20.00 dollar bill.

"This time it's on me" Amanda said. "Damn it must be true" She spoke inside her head.

As the best friends arrived at Mike's driveway. They sat inside Amanda Range Rover and ate their food.

**Out side Mike's House Party 7:56 pm**

"You and Jeff been cozy lately" Candice asks biting into her double beacon cheese burger.

"Yeah he's a cool guy" Amanda responded.

"I have something to tell you" before Candice could get it out. Randy tap on the window his stare at Candice gave her goose bumbs.Amanda rolled down the window.

"What?!"

"Can we talk?" Randy ask

"What for?" Amanda spat, she then turn her attention back to her best friend "Was there something you need to tell me?"

Candice look at Randy "_Yea I'm pregnant by your ex-boyfriend and he's psycho too!"_

"No Amanda forget talk to Randy" Candice hop out of Amanda's truck and entered the party.

Amanda rolled her eyes "Orton what do you want?"

"Baby, I've been saying I'm sorry for the whole month of April" He grab her hand.

"I been forgave you but I can't trust you...you cheated" Amanda voice was soft.

Randy had charm that no woman could resets' pulled her towards his broad chest "I know baby I miss you so much"

Mean while Jeff, Shannon, Greg, and Matt pulled up across Mike's house.

"Damn people actually live in these houses?" Jeff asks.

Mike's Mansion was huge. He lives in Mecklenburg County, golf courses in the back of his house, huge driveway and so much more. As the group walk closer to Mike's house, Greg notice Randy and Amanda holding hands.

"Dude isn't that your girl?" Greg asks.

"She's not my girl" Jeff said.

Amanda then saw Jeff and left Randy to greet him." I thought you wouldn't come I'm glad you did"

"Yeah we deiced to take upon you invention/ crash" Jeff laugh.

"Damn she has him wrap around his finger" Greg nudged Matt

Jeff tried to ignore the stare Randy was giving him. "Well come in" Amanda walk in the party arm and arm with Jeff.

Shannon was quite nervous going into Mike's house knowing that he would be here. But he had started to take a liking to their infamous run in's in public places. "I'm going to get a drink" Shannon lied to Greg. "Okay" Greg yelled back in his friend's ear over the music.

The whole time Randy glared at Jeff and Amanda. They were together during the whole party.

"Hey I have to put in my two weeks" Amanda spoke in Jeff's ear.

"We were just getting to know each other" Jeff frowned.

"We can still get to know each other" Amanda kiss Jeff on the cheek. That made Randy burn who was still watching them across the room." You're a really cool guy"

Amanda smiled and moves in closer to him. Randy soon got the attention of his best friend Mark Jindark. "You're my best friend right?" Randy ask

"Yeah duh" Mark replied.

Randy raise his eyebrow. "I want you to do me a favor"

Mike then saw Shannon and kept his eyes on him, Shannon then felt like he was begin watch. And there were those eyes staring straight at him. Mike slightly shifted his head to the right and walk through his kitchen into the back yard. Shannon followed and soon the two made their way into the guest house.

"Who invited you and your loser friends to my party?" Mike ask.

"We were invited by Amanda" Shannon said "So what the fuck are you gay?" Shannon ask and got right to the point. Mike's eyes wondered all over Shannon's body.

"Gay, bi, straight I like girls...but you're the only guy I like sexually"

"So your bi?"

Mike removed his tank top and move in closer to Shannon.

"I'm greedy, I'll take it all" Mike said kissing Shannon passionately on the lips. He then remove Shannon's baggy jeans and bend him over. Mike being already on hard, he took the head of the cock and rubs it on Shannon ass.

"Suck it for me" Mike commanded and Shannon did as he was told.

**Still at the party 11:43 pm**

Randy then approaches Jeff. "So you like sloppy seconds?"

Matt and Greg watch Randy walk up to Jeff. Greg was going to defend Jeff but Matt stops him. "Hold on let's see hoe this play out?"

"She couldn't bee to sloppy you were all over outside" Jeff shot back

"Whoa Mr. Hardy poor boy has balls, you think Amanda really wants you? You couldn't afford her look around you Jeff this isn't you... Mecklenburg, you couldn't stay her even if you had Monopoly money." Randy walk in closer to Jeff "Your white trailer trash so go back to were you belong"

Jeff decides to be the bigger man and walk away. But Randy wouldn't take no for a answer

"Whatever happened to that sexy little girl friend of yours ---- Trish yeah that's her name there is something we have in common Jeff taste in women and let me tell you" Randy whispered in his ear. "Every time she kisses you, your mouth was on my dick"

Jeff then punches Randy in the jaw. Soon the two men began to wrestle. "I'll fucking kill you" Jeff spoke those four magic words and Randy smlied.Mark and Matt along with Greg separated the two. Amanda then came to the secen.She look at Randy then at Jeff.

"What the hell Jeff?" Randy's lip was busted Jeff then look at Amanda. "I'm sorry"

"Come on Randy" Amanda help her ex-boyfriend up.

"I just told him I was still in love with you then you --- you just punch me?" Randy lied.

"I told him I just want to see you happy"

Jeff rolled his eyes "Dude you---"

The sound of cop cars was heard from down the block. "Party's over!!!! Cops" Some random guy yelled. Soon kids were exiting doors to get to their cars.

"Amanda I'm --" Amanda interrupted Jeff "Go home I'll see you at work well talk about this later". While both her and Mark help Randy. He blew Jeff and kisses and gave him an evil smirk.

"I told you we shouldn't have come" Greg said walking fast to Jeff's car. "I told you about Randy you didn't listen"

Jeff ignored Greg as he open the door of his four doors Honda. When almost driving off Shannon hops in the back seat.

"So you guys were gonna leave me?" He asks.

"Where have you been?" Matt asks.

Shannon nodded his head "No where at the party" Shannon smiled at the fact what just went down between him and Mike.

"Why are you cheesing like a idiot?" Matt ask

"No reason, that party was fun" Shannon said.

As Jeff look on Mike's driveway and saw Randy hoping into Amanda tuck he hope that he'll talk to him again. After making his way to avoid the cops the drive home was silent.

**What is Randy up too? And is Mike and Shannon ever gonna get caught?!**


	6. Suspect

**Hey everyone Here's chap 6. I made some chages I hope you enjoy please review !!!!! **

**Candice Masion 10:31 AM **

Candice decide not to go to school today and get the damn abortion. When she arrived home she found her father pass out on the couch. He had a smell on him of booze and cigars.

"Dad?" Candice nudged him on the shoulder.

"What?--Hey honey" Her father Alan spoke. "What's up?"

"Dad, we need to talk, there isn't any money in my accounts, and my credit cards have been denied what's going on?" Candice place her hand on her hips

Her father ran his fingers through his brown hair. "Honey, I don't know"

Candice knew when her dad was telling the truth or lying "Dad, come on"

Alan began to cry. "I don't know--- baby I'm sorry I went ballistic I thought we had more money than we did but we don't-- I've been borrowing money form Flair's, Mazarin's--"

Candice's eyes widen at the mention of her parents best friends being named. "Honey don't worry its total confidential."

"What about me I got off to college, and what about your other two kids that are already in college dad! Where's mom I haven't seen her in days!" Candice tears rolled down her eyes causing her MAC eye liner run. "Dad this is a million dollar something home what are we going to do?"

Alan just shook his head and places it into the palm of his hands. "Were going to figure out something I promise"

Candice ran to her room and began to pack her bags. She didn't know where she was going but she had to go. The abortion, going broke, lying to her best friend, and Randy's psycho antics. Oh no she had to get the fuck out of Mecklenburg, county.

**Senior hallway 12:33n **

Jeff skips his 3rd hour class hoping to find Amanda in the senior hallway. And he did she was talking to Christy, and Crystal. It's been since that Friday since the party and Amanda still haven't talk to Jeff not even replies to his my space messages. Amanda saw him coming with his head down and hands in his pocket.

"Hey Amanda" Jeff said softly hoping she would reply back.  
"Hi" Amanda turns her attention on Christy and Crystal. "You mind if I catch up with you guys later?" Both of her friends agreed and walk away. Jeff still has his hands inside of his black cargo pants lock eyes with Amanda.

"Look I'm sorry about the whole scene that was caused at Mike's party Friday"

Amanda smiled. "He's fine but I think he deserved it." Both let out a chuckle "Well, yeah he's okay"

"So were cool?" He asks.

She nodded yes "Why aren't you in class?"

"I was trying to find you and talk to you?" Jeff blush. "Well not look for you I just happened to run into you…." Jeff smiled trying to lie

"Whatever" She playfully slaps him on the arm "Well walk me to class"

Arm and arm the Jeff escorted Amanda to her last period class and was happy that he wasn't upset with him.

**After School 5:13PM **

Randy stayed late after school to do a report in his English class in the school library. All the kids had left. The only ones who were there were the basketball players, their coaches, and janitors along with some of the track teams. When Randy was done with his report, he headed straight to the senior parking lot. Today was a gloomy Monday and it had gotten dark pretty quick outside. A few parking spaces down Randy heard a engine start up. He ignored it a pop the alarm off his black Lincoln Navigator. As he was putting his books into to the back seat. The driver of the car flashes their head lights at Randy.

"Dude go home loser!" Randy said begin annoyed.

The mysterious driver lights almost blind Randy. The driver began to press their foot on the gas but was still in park. As soon as Randy was about to open the door of his truck. The car came at speed towards him. Not only Randy saved his car door, but himself as well by diving out the way?

_  
"What the hell" _he thought to himself. As Randy tried to make his way up from off the ground. The car made a quick u turn and headed for him again, this time they didn't miss. Randy lied on the cold wet ground of the senior parking lot. A few minutes later, he was found by a janitor totally unconscious.

**Ice Cream INC 10:15 pm**

Jeff, Ashley, and Greg close for tonight at Ice Cream Inc. As Greg and Jeff headed towards the dumpster out back. Greg couldn't help but notice Jeff being so happy.

"Let me guess you and Amanda are friends again?" He questions "You really like her huh?"

Jeff place his black pullover over his head "Yeah she's nice"

"Whatever I warn you" Greg shook his head "Exactly what did Randy say to you to bust his lip?"

Jeff looks at Greg "Dude its over I don't even want to talk about it – some shit about Trish"

Panic! At the disco played on Jeff's cell phone, it was his brother Matt calling.

"Let me call you back Greg and I are taking out the trash--" Jeff said

"No listen to this Randy Orton just got the shit ran over him in the school parking lot?" Matt said sounding a little concern but then he could care less. Jeff then places his brother on speaker phone.

"What did you just say?" Jeff couldn't believe the words that left his brothers mouth. "What happened?"

"Dude sometime after school some person ran over Orton dude it's here on the 10:00 news bro" Matt said. Greg's mouth drop and eyes widen.

"So is he alive?" Jeff asks.

"Do you care?" Matt question.

"Yeah, I don't dislike a person that much to see them die!!" Jeff said tossing an empty box into the dumpster.

"Well they found him unconscious, but he's in stable" Matt informed his brother.

"Oh well, that's good I'll see you when I get home" Jeff said

"Bye" Matt hung the phone up. Greg and Jeff looked at each other.

"Damn weird" Greg said locking the door the lead to the dumpster.

"What's weird?" Ashley asks.

"Randy Orton got ran over in the parking lot after school today" Greg told her.

Ashley covered her mouth at the information she just heard from Greg. "Are you serious do you know who did it?"

Both Greg and Jeff shook their heads no.

"But he had it coming?" Greg said.

"Okay he's an ass but no one deserves to die Greg" Ashley said turning the lights off of the dining area.

"Okay you guys" Greg smiled and shook his head "But if I knew who it was I'll give them a high five"

As Jeff locks the door he turns to Greg. "You are mean"

"Jeff the guy a psycho!!" Greg unlocks his car. "Whatever you guys didn't grow up with him I told you I warn you- but no you had to have the hots for Princess Amanda"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Shut the fuck up and go home I'll see you tomorrow at school."

As Jeff pulled up in front of his house he notices his parents talking to two men standing in the doorway.

**Hardy's house 11:32 PM**

"May we help you?" asks Jeff's mother Linda asks opening the door. There were standing two men. One tall with spike cut blonde hair and another with black hair pulled into a ponytail with a tooth pick in his mouth.

"Sorry mam' to wake you this late but I'm detective Nash this is detective Hall were here to talk to your son Jeffery Hardy"

"Is that really his last name?" Detective Hall

"Yes it is what is it that you want with my son?" Ask Jeff's mom Linda

"Well we just need to question him about is wear abouts this evening around 5:30 that's all" Detective Scott answered.

"You don't think my son has anything to do with that young man being ran over--?" Linda asks.

"No Mrs. Hardy, we just need to ask him a few questions in regarding the incident that took place today in the parking lot"

"But your son was the last person to say something threaten to Mr. Orton." Detective

"Well he's not here he's at work?" Matt then step in font of the two men. Detective Hall then gave him a business card.

"When you get in contact with him tell him to give us a call"

Matt smirk. "Sure will, you gents have a good night" As Matt close the door. Jeff appeared from the kitchen. Linda held her hand close to her heart.

"Matthew call you brother and tell him to tell come home" Linda ask her son. When his mom made her way upstairs. Matt ran to the kitchen to open the back door for Jeff.

"What did they want?" Jeff asks.

"Dude I think you're a suspect?" Matt said to his brother. "Everyone at the party did hear you say you'll kill Randy"

Jeff removed his pull over "I didn't to it you got to believe me?"

Matt walks closer to his little brother. "Dude I know you didn't, but it's going to be hard to prove that to everyone else you punch the guy and threaten him"

Jeff sat down on the counch and places his head in his hands. "What the fuck dude?"

"Look well figure out something in the morning let's go to bed bro" Matt said.

Jeff laid on his bed hoping that by morning everything will be cool but deep down inside he knew it wouldn't be.

**Thanks for reading and tell me what you think? Please review. **


	7. Back in my arms

":) **I love feed back please tell me what you think I love to hear it Thanks** :)"

** Praivate Room of the Main Office 10:33AM**

Jeff was called up to Prince able Michaels office the next day. Jeff was nervous, but he didn't do anything wrong. He dislike Randy very much but would never hurt a fly. Just then, the detectives walk in both smiled at Jeff.

"Hey Jeffery Hardy is it?" Question detective Nash. "Detective Nash this is detective Hall"

Both men extended their hand and Jeff shook both of the detective hands smoothly. "Please call me Jeff"

"Okay, Jeff you mind if we ask you a few questions right?" Detective Hall ask.

"No problem" Jeff said comfortably.

Detective Nash smiled. "Great, we took statements from friends and people who know you personally and they said you're a really nice guy, quite keep to your own real down to earth guy"

Which was true. "That's me"

"Yeah, Friday night you attended a party at the Mizzaren estate is that true?" Detective Nash placed his hands in his cream colored suit pants.

"Yes" Jeff answered.

"Did you have a good time?" He ask.

"Yes…..until" Jeff swallowed hard. "Randy and I got into a fist fight"

"Is that right, who threw the first punch?" Detective Nash rubbed the stubble on his chin already knowing the answer after taking statements from eye witness at the party.

"Yes" Jeff look Detective Nash in the eyes. "I threw it"

"Why?" Detective Hall asks.

"What did you hear?" Jeff replied with his smart-ass-mouth

Detective Hall raise his eyebrow. "Well the statements were that, you didn't like the fact that"--

Detective Nash interrupted "It's confidential and we ask the questions, what made you throw the punch kid?"

"He said something relating to my ex that didn't involve her" Jeff look up towards the ceiling. As soon as Trish's name left Randy's mouth only anger and a punch could have made Jeff feel better. Trish was Jeff's girlfriend who move to California their Jr.year. Although they kept in touch long distance, they had a great relationship. Until Trish stops resturing phone call, IM's, e-mails, she even deleted her Face book and My Space profile. Either she meet someone else and feel out of love with Jeff or disappear off the face of the earth. It hurted Jeff deep down inside. And the fire was lit when Randy spoke her up.

Detective Nash and Hall look at each other. "So was that the reason to run him over?" Nash ask.

"What no I didn't do it?" Jeff responded. "I dislike the guy but I would never do anything like that"

"Well eye witness said that you said and I quote "I'll fuckin kill you" didn't those words come out of your mouth?" Detective Nash knew he had this kid.

Jeff wasn't a lair. He indeed said those words. "Yeah but it was a figure a speech"

"Ha! figure of speech, we shit kid you wouldn't believe how many times we heard that" Detective Nash rolled his eyes.

"Where was you yesterday around 5?" Detective Hall ask.

"I was here after school" Jeff said. Detective Nash laugh.

"After school!" he laughs "After fucking school well we got our guy, unlike Paris Hilton legs, this case is close your going to jail for a long time attempted murder and purgary!" Detective Nash pointed his index finger in Jeff's face. The look on the younger Hardy's face was a look of confusion and worry.

"What no" Detective Hall grab his partner by the arm.

"Scott what the hell do you mean no, what better motive jealous new boyfriend?" Detective Nash stated.

"Jeff your free to go" Detective Hall said to Jeff. Detective Nash eyes widen.

"What are you crazy, your gonna let the guy go so he can run over some more motherfuckers!!" Detective Nash yelled.

"There isn't enough facts Kevin!"

Detective Nash look around the principle's office. "What more evidences do you need we took statements from eye witness from the party who said he'd fucking kill Orton!" He then looked at Jeff. " And he even told you he's guilty of saying it, so…….."

Jeff still standing in the office looking on as the two men come to a decisions.

Detective Hall demeaned. "Your free to go Jeff"

As Jeff exited his principle's office. Detective Nash look at his much shorter partner.

"Before you say anything, let's go get a warrant to search the car then you can slap me later for letting him go if your right?"

The two men shook on it.

** Mecklenburg Hospital Room 3032 1:33 PM**

Randy's room was filled with flowers and lots of get well cards. Randy was watching the weather channel there wasn't nothing else on, he stralded when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" He spoke.

It was Mark. "He friend got you this months issue of Playboy and Penthouse!!!"

Randy didn't smile. "Oh how nice of you"

"So….How you doing ?" Mark said taking a seat next to Randy's bed and opening the Playboy issue.

"Fine that you almost killed me" Randy said giving him the answer to his question.

…….

"Well you said make it look real"--

Randy slap Mark on the arm. "Dude I was out of it"

"You were suppose to move out the way I said I was sorry" Mark told his best friend." You talk to Amanda?"

"Yeah on the phone, she's coming up here today after school, so what's the outcome is Jeff going to jail or not?" Randy ask.

"Well I'm not sure yet but, I'm sure he is….. And besides your plan is working so far Amanda's coming to see you?"

Randy smirk at Amanda's name being mention. "Yeah let's just Hope no one find out about our little plan."

"Mark I can't believe you!!!" Amanda shouted angrily. Mark and Randy stared at each other then glance back at Amanda. With the click of her Dior heels she snatch the Playboy off Randy's bed. "Your bring your best friend Playboys?" She question.

_Whew_ After the guys heart stop beating 20 miles and hour, Amanda kiss the ban aid on top of Randy's right eyebrow.

"You feeling' better Orton?" She ask.

"Yeah, especially now that you're here" He smiled.

"I'll leave you two alone" Mark gave Randy a look, then smiled at Amanda.

"Your such a good person you have people wanting to run me over" Randy laugh.

"I still can't believe he would do something like that?" Amanda eyes look to the floor.

"Well what some people do in the dark, comes out in the light you can't trust everyone Mandy" He sat up on the bed and look into her green eyes. "But you can trust me baby"

The two pair of lips touch in months since they've broken up. Amanda's hart beat that same beat every time Randy had touch her skin, his tongue touch hers, or when he look at her after they had made love. She couldn't believe Jeff would do something like that, yeah Randy was a prick over sized ego snobby rich kid but he didn't deserved what happened to him. On the other hand Randy open his eyes while Amanda and him still kiss he raised an eyebrow. When they finally broke the kiss to get air, Randy smiled at her.

"No one is never going to come between us just friends or my lady I love you"

** Senior Parking Lot 3:32 pm**

Shannon for the past three days haven't seen Mike anywhere. Of course he was here, track season was in so he decide to wait for him in the senior parking lot. As he saw Mike exiting the gym doors and heading towards his Midnight Mercedes-Benz GDI, he hoped out of his Trailblazer and walk towards him.

"Hey" Shannon smiled like a school girl.

Mike look up. " Hey sup?"

Shannon place his hand inside of his pockets. "Nothing, what are you doing later?"

"I got a track meet at 4:30, then I'm going to see Randy at the hospital-- Oh how's your friend doing in jail?"

Shannon gave Mike a stern look. "He didn't do it, I'm pretty sure Randy piss off a lot of more people than Jeff"

As Mike gave Shannon a stare. "Whatever" He then started his engine of his truck. "Did you want something I have a track meet to go to?"

Shannon then shook his head no and look towards the ground, Mike then turned his car off and stuck his hand out the window. With his index finger, Mike lifted the younger man's chin up.

"Want to do something fun I got a few minutes to spare?" Mike ask Shannon.

Shannon had Mike wrap around his finger, black mail was always a good friend especially if it's on your side. What knowledge to let everyone know that the 3rd most popular guy and the richest was gay or bi still haven't determined that factor yet. Shannon hop on threw passenger side of Mike's luxury SUV. Since they or well Mike didn't want to get caught, he decide to drive to a little hide out where he use to take some of the girls he mess around with deep in the woods behind the school. Lots of trees and tall grass things.

Shannon look around and thought this was a good little spot. "How did you find out about this place?"

Mike smiled lowering his track suit. "I use to take some chicks I'd mess around with up here"

My what things have change.

** Candice's Bedroom 5:22pm**

From her expensive hand bags Chloe, Prada, Mark Jacobs, BCBG down to her last season of Dior, Michael Kors, and Gucci footwear. Candice Mitchell made almost 3,000 even though all together that shit was way more. She sold the her items in the city, everything was real and when a person asks if it was fake she said no and they give her a look like she was lying. Candice's hair was pulled back into a ponytail wearing a whit tank top and a pair of Kitson sweats she bought a few months back when her and Amanda went down to Newport, CA for spring brake. She was so ready for school to be over with, now that she can't afford to go to college like the rest of her friends she don't know what her life was going to end up like. She buried her head into the palm of her hands.

"Whoa what's this?"

Candice look up to see Amanda. The sent of her Envy me Gucci perfume caught her nose.

"Hey Manda, Oh just spring cleaning" Candice tried her best to smile.

Candice had bags, shoes, clothes everywhere on her bed, her chairs and her computer desk. Amanda couldn't even find a spot to sit so she just stood in front of her best friend who was sitting on top of a Louis Vutton Luggage bag like the one that was in Mariah Carey music video.

"Oh I see" she laugh.

"So how's Orton?" Like she cared.

"Great he should be out tomorrow or a day after he got hit pretty hard" Amanda pouted.

"Maybe that's what he get" Candice mumbled. Amanda raised her arch eyebrow and cross her arms.

"What did you say?"

Candice cleared her throat. "He deserved your too good for him you don't know Randy he's sick and twisted he's a horrible person."

Amanda couldn't believe what she was hearing." Excuse me but as I do recall who ask you Candice?"

"Look" Candice was about to spill the beans until her cell phone rang playing Pink's

"_U+Ur hand_"

"Hello?…..This is she" Amanda couldn't believe what her best friend was saying about her boyfriend.

"Yes I do Prada, Gucci, Juicy Couture whatever, just give me a time a place a day and I'll meet you there?"

_What is she doing? Who is she talking too? _Amanda thought as she put two and two together. Then forgot about how piss she was just a second ago. Candice brown eyes look at her best friend.

"I'll see you at school Amanda I'll talk to you later ………but believe me he no good" Candice said to her best friend as she place her cell phone back on her ear. As Amada was exiting her best fiends estate she thought it seem like no one wanted Amanda to be around Randy. Jeff punching him out at the party and running him over now Candice and this bullshit that came out of her mouth. Well too bad Amanda's not going to give her audience what they wanted.

**Whew what a chapter tell me what you thought of it please REWVEW!!! **


	8. The worng guy

**Hey everyone I love feed back do please give it I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

** Hardy's house 6:04 pm**

Later on that day a knock at the Hardy's door. Matt open the door as to what the hell whoever at the other side.

"What the hell--" Matt opened the door and his words were cut off by the look of Charlotte's finest at his door step. Including detective Nash, who barged in past Matt going straight for Jeff who was sitting on the couch.

"Jeffery Nero Hardy you are under aresset for attempted murder anything you say will be held against you in the court of law."

Nash was wrestling Jeff down on the ground. Jeff's head was buried into the carpet of his home.

"Dude just what the fuck did he do?" Greg yelled trying to get Detective Nash attention or at least get Jeff some air.

"There were finger prints on the car and it was Jeff's, the blood on the left side on the of the front head light match Orton's… I'm sorry kids." Detective Hall's face fell when he anounnaonce the facts. With a evil grin, detective Nash pick Jeff up by his tank top and walk him outside into the back of the cop car. Matt ran outside and tap on the window.

"Dude don't worry man, your going to be out- I'll you see at my graduation man don't trip " Matt kick the tire of the squad car. " Don't you fucking worry"

As the police car drove off Jeff mouth the words. "I didn't do it" When Jeff, and the rest of the cars drove off. Shannon, Greg, and Matt stood in the drive way mad as hell.

"Fuuuuuccckkkkkkkk!!!!!!" Matt yelled to the top of his lungs standing in his driveway.

Greg pace back and fourth then finally hopping into his car. "Where the fuck or you going?

Matt asks. Greg didn't reply and just drove off the parking lot.

** Flair Estate 7:00 pm**

Greg arrived in Mecklenburg county. He pulled into the drive way of the Flair estate. He rang the door bell and the right person answered the door.

"Yeah?" Amanda ask confused crossing her arms.

"They arrested Jeff." Greg spoke.

Amanda lean against the marble door. "Well…he did it"

In anger Greg punch the door causing Amanda to jump." Fuck ….you know he didn't do it come on Amanda open your eyes Randy's got you blind folded"

Amanda has had it up to here with people tell her about Randy Candice, Jeff and Greg……. She won't have it.

"I have finals to study for so if you don't mind-"

"You know he didn't do it Amanda" Greg gave her one last stare before leaving. Amanda closed her eyes and inhale deeply. Facts or facts, the nine o'clock news told it all. Jeff was guilty and that was that.

** Candice's Estate 10:33 am**

The next day Randy was feeling better and would have to get use to using crutches for a while. Today was a day before graduation and he couldn't miss it. His cell phone vibrated and it was his voice mail. Amanda had left a message about Candice and how he was the wrong person for her and that she couldn't trust Randy. He gave a evil smile. "Like she can trust you?" He said to himself. He decide to pay her a visit to shut her up for good. Candice finally came home after drooping off a package at Amanda's and picking up her diploma she plan to skip graduation. Today was her last day in this shit whole drama of a town. She now has more than enough money to saved and to move out of the North Carolina. To where she didn't even know, maybe Florida or Texas who knew. She came home to say goodbye to her father but he was nowhere to be found.

When Candice arrived at her home well what left of it her perfectly applied make-up face turned white when she saw Randy there instead. Her father must have left the door unlock or they broke in. Both Mark and Randy stood there, glaring at her.

"Hey Candi baby where's all your fucking feature?" Mark laugh " I knew were broke but damn"

Every piece of feature that her family had was either sold or smoked away by her father. Her room was half empty with only a T.V. and her bed. Most of her things were in the trunk of her car.

"What are you two doing here?" Candice walk pass the two men and into the pool area inside of her use to be home. Randy hop along flowing her.

"You just can't shut up can you telling Amanda that she-" Candice cut him off and stood face to face with him and slap him hard across the face.

"Fuck you Orton!"

He smirk. "You did that already"

"Your crazy and psycho I got the abortion why do you insist on messing with me I didn't tell Amanda about us what more do want!" Candice gave him a her best look of intimidation.

"Amanda doesn't need your input on her life" Mark stood close to Randy like a bodyguard just in case Candice did anything stupid.

"Well that's too bad because as long as she's my best friend , that will always stand"  
Randy look at Mark, Randy's hand push Candice hard into the pool. He threw his crutches down and slowly got to his knees and grabs Candice by the hair.

"You fucking bitch, no one is going to come between us no one I kill you first!!!!!"

Candice tried her best to breath for air under the cold water but now that Mark was helping Randy she had no use. Some how she managed to scratch Randy on the arm. Randy pushed keep her head under water for a minute or two until she stop moving. Randy let go of her dark hair and let her life less body float.

Mark stood their quit not look at Randy who was still trying to catch his breath. "I thought you wanted to cut her throat.?" Mark asked

"Never mind that let's get out of here before the neighbors say they heard something" Mark help Randy outside to the back way of Candice's home and fled. In her purse Candice cell phone rang it was Amanda.

"Hey I'm sorry about going off on you you're my best friend, I just hope you get this message and I'll see you tomorrow at graduation love you"

** DNA LAB 12:33n (The next day )**

Detective Hall made his way into the lab there was a urgent message left on his voice mail from one of the lab specialist.

"Hey you call me what up I got the message as soon as I could"

"There was something else on that Jeff Hardy's car" The lab specialist said. "I though Randy got hit on the right side or the left side of Jeff's car?"

"No it was the left side" Detective Hall spoke

The lab specialist was puzzled. " There were another set of finger prints on the car, and it wasn't Jeff's, after the car was impounded that day more DNA showed up I think you and your partner need to check up on this guy"

"I know this kid I took a statement from him It's Randy's best friend" Detective hall said

The lab specialist cross her arms. "Well you know that saying keep you friends close keep your enemies closer"

The vibration of Detective Hall's cell phone went off. It was Detective Nash. "Nash we---"

Detective Nash cut him off. "Look we need to get over to 3221 Mecklenburg west that suspect we took a statement from weeks ago ….she's dead"

** Mecklenburg Senior High School 7:03pm Graduation**

Later that eveing,all the seniors gathered around in the downstairs entry way to the football field. Talking, laughing, and was so excited for graduation. Amanda call Candice several times she was maybe still piss at her.

"Hey honey! Why the long face?" Christy asks zipping up her white graduation robe.

Amanda just played with her blonde curls. "I can't get in touch with Candice"

"Me neither she's been acting weird lately too I hope she's okay" Christy sat next to Amanda.

Meanwhile, Ashley was adjusting Matt's tie. "Matt, baby be still"

"I'm sorry I'm just fuckin' piss right now my brother is supposed to be here" Matt look over at Greg and then back at Ashley. She didn't say anything.

Randy then walk in by Mark and Mike. A slight smile creep on Amanda's face.

"Hi baby you feeling better?" Amanda kiss Randy on the lips. He opened his eyes after the kiss.

"Much better I can't wait until dinner tonight?" Randy said.

Just then Prince able Michaels entered the room. Along with Detective Nash and Detective Hall.

"All students please set up in the line that your supposed to be A-Z. And would Mark Jindark please step out of line and meet me here. We have thirty minutes until you the class of 06 is announced"

With all the cheering and whooping, Randy couldn't figure out what the detectives were asking or telling him. As long he didn't tell on him. Few minutes later the graduates walk across the perfectly cut grass on the foot ball field. Where their parents and close family and friends were cheering. Mike, Amanda's, Randy's, Mark's, were all sitting with each other.

"Dad there's Amanda!" Brooke pointed to her big sister.

"Where's Alan?" Mike's mother Sara ask.

"I don't know I don't see Candice either" Randy's mother Justine spoke.

"There's my boy! Yeah Orton!!" Randy's father Bob cheered. "Walking across stage with a limp" Bob laugh nudging his wife.

"Hey dad, where are the Beckman's?" David ask trying to focus the cam recorder on his baby sister.

"Somewhere getting' high" Brenda mumbled. Ric twisted his lips at his wife.

Prince able Michaels speech was not long, name were called and diploma's were given out. After he presented the class of 2006 he was given a note by Detective Nash.

"To the class of 2006 I'm sorry to aounnace that one of our students pass away earlier today……….um……… Candice Michelle Beckman was found-- dead"

Gasp through the seniors and family members of those who knew her best. The look of Matt's face and Greg was of shock. Randy just held his head down shaking it. The tears running down Amanda perfectly applied make-up came running down like a river. She look back a Christy and then back at Randy.

"A moment in silence please….."

Which really wasn't, Amanda cried out the loudest. Brenda, and Brooke cried with her. Randy kept his eyes on detective Hall who was doing the same to Randy. After the ceremony Mark was escorted with the two detectives out through the front of the side of the football field.

"Mark!! Hey Mark where are you taking my son" Mark's father Brock asks fast walking to the car.

"Downtown for questioning?" Detective Nash answered.

"I'll have your badge, just what the fuck did he do!!" Brock yell into the car

Both Ric and Bob tried to hold back Brock. The car drove off and Mark was not scared of going to jail but what Randy might do to him or his family if he told them the truth.

**Sorry I took so long for the update I was on spring brake I hope you like it please review!!! **


	9. Secrets out

**Hey guys I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last... Thanks I love feedback!!!**

**Senior Parking lot 9:02 pm**

Randy limp his way towards Amanda. She smiled, her face was still beautiful to him even though she look like a raccoon. A hug from him was all she needed.

"Baby, my last words to her…….(instead she shook her head) I'll never forgive myself we didn't end on a good note, Randy I was mad at her for now she's dead that was my best friend"

Amanda's eyes watered up again, as she sob on Randy's shoulder.

"I wish I could bring her back but I can't honey, I'll do anything to make you happy" Randy spoke softly into Amanda's ear "Go home get clean up and well go out or whatever you wan to do"

Amanda nodded her head, and kiss Randy goodbye. As the Flair family gathered into the limo Randy waved to Amanda and got into his limo which was headed towards the Country club.

"I can't believe it they just arrested Jindraks son!" Randy's dad Bob said getting into the limo.

"Why?" Randy said trying figure out if he knew the reason why. Randy didn't even see Mark getting into the cop car.

"No, damn pricks wouldn't say only that their going downtown for questioning" Bob said punching numbers into his blackburry "Don't worry your friend is getting out of whatever trouble he's in his father is the best D.A. here in Charlotte"

Randy looked away from his parents and out the window. Praying to the sky that Mark kept his mouth shut.

**Flair Estate 9:42 pm**

Amanda hop out of the limo in front of her home. "I'll meet you guys there I'm going to take a quick shower"

Amanda's voice was soft spoken and her voice almost gone. Brenda look into her daughter sad eyes.  
"Honey you don't have to come if you don't want to"

Amanda nodded no "I will promise"

"I'll come with you" Brooke open the door to the limo. Amanda shut it back.

"Thanks baby but I'll ride this one out alone, I'll see you at the Country Culb" Amanda said to her little sister.

When the limo pulled off Amanda headed straight to her room taking off her halter-top silk white dress. Leaving nothing on but her pearl necklace and earrings. She went to her bathroom and white the remains of the make-up off her face. She started into the mirror at herself. She rolled her eyes at the reflection. When walking back to her bedroom she notice a book laying on her dresser. It look like a diary, two of them actually the yellow post dated yesterday saying to Amanda from……Candice. Amanda open the letter and inside was a note. Amanda opened the letter.

_To Amanda_

_Hey honey,I know that were on bad terms right now but I love you and you were always like a sister to me. I left my diary with you because I wanted you to know the real me. Yes we grew up together but there was another side of me that you didn't see. The lying, and everything less and low that a best friend could do to another. I'm sorry…. Right now I'm on the road if your reading this letter. I'm leaving N.C. I just can't stand it here anymore. It's not like how it use to be when we were growing up. I hope after reading this we can still be friends._

_Love, Candy xoxo_

Amanda Grab one of the diaries, you could tell it was old. It was Pink with yellow flowers on them and pink and white stripes. Man, Candice handwriting was awful then. Amanda's eyes scan through pages. Candice wanted to be a lot, a Barbie, Doctor, Vet, Model, it was so funny. Amanda started to laugh when her and Candice wanted to be Flowers it was so stupid! She then moved on to the end of the diary which was her fifth grade year.

_2-10-99_

_As usual Amanda gets ask to the Valentines Day dance I haven't been ask yet. She's a real life Barbie to me. I wish we could trade places one day. Her family is just perfect. Although there's this 10th grader I know. He goes to my brother school his name is Ricky I wonder if he'll go with me? He's really cute._

_2-11-99 Today it rained and was very boring. I think I did something really bad. Ricky spent the night over my house last night. I was still up while everyone was asleep. Ricky opened my door. He smiled and I smiled back. He ask what I what doing I said nothing. He close the door behind him. He kneed down to me and said it looks like your doing something at midnight. I notice he was looking at my tank top. For an 8th grader my boobs were huge. He told me I was pretty. I felt giggles in my tummy. His face lean forward mine he kiss me………My first kiss. I told Amanda, and Krystal I had kiss someone already but it wasn't true Ricky was my first kiss. He then stared at me. He ask me if I was virgin I said yes. Rick then cup my breast and start licking on my neck. I stared to get this tingle feeling in between my legs and my nipples got hard. Rick then lowered his boxers and exposed himself. He told me to opened my mouth. I ask him I don't think I should do that._  
_He gave me a look that was sad and said just lick the side of it that's all baby. I did at first I had to get use to doing it for a minute but I liked it_

_2-19-99_

_Every night Ricky came over I didn't want to spend the night over Amanda's house. I'd lie and say I got something to do but I didn't. I felt bad for lying, but I couldn't miss Ricky and all the things he taught me. I felt like I don't know a feeling I can't I just get all the giggles in my tummy . He'd play in between my legs and it would feel so good._

_2-19-99_

_Tonight Ricky came I my room. I didn't like the way he'd touch me this time. I cried, I said no, the sharp pain between my legs hurted me so bad. I bleed on my sheets and more pain he force on me. I don't like Ricky now. I'm still sore I think ………….. I just got rape. He just rape me._

Amanda gasp at what she was reading Candice never told her that she was rape nor that she wanted to be her. Amanda move along to the next diary which was everything a debutante shouldn't do. She found a few pages blank until she came to :

_12-3-05_

_Sorry I haven't written in years but there's this guy I'm in love with I have to have him. Tall dark, sexy, muscular, blue eyes, and the hottest guy in Mecklenburg. Too bad he's with my best friend. Lucky bitch she get's everything she wants. But not this time Randy's mine!!_

_1-23-06_

_Amanda's out of town and I Randy invited over. He was into the whole thing of messing around with him. Amanda never told me how good the sex was. He was awesome, they way he'd look at me when he was grinding his dick inside of me , the way he bit his lit and lick his lips when I buck my hips... fuck. It was so good I wanted to tell someone so bad This man drove me insane._

_1-25-06_

_Amanda was really getting on my nerves. Randy bought her a Chanel purse that she wears all the time. Please if she only knew _

_3-2-06_

_I went to the doctor today I've been feeling sick and really dizzy. He said there was nothing worn but a fever or some dumb shit. I threw up like three times today. I hope I get better_

_3-22-06_

_Amanda found my panties under Randy's pillow. Shit then she has the nevere to call me fat too. Bitch, I took a pregnancy test looks like Randy's going to be a father._

Amanda had such mixed emotions it was anger, and hate all roll into one. She kept on reading

_3-23-06_

_I've been trying my best to keep my distance between Randy but I couldn't. He came over tonight. I told him I was pregnant. He then punch me in my stomach casuing me to caugh up blood. He told me to get a abortion and never tell Amanda. I think he's gonna kill me._

Amanda's tears came back running down her cheek. She place her dress back on and headed for the door Randy need to answer some questions.

**MECKLENBURG JAIL 9:59 PM**

Jeff sat in the dusty gloomy jail cell waiting for whoever to see him. He didn't like the fact that he miss his big borther Matt along with Ashely and Greg's graduation. Jeff began to rubbing his eyes and then his forhead. Just then he heard keys jinggle it was the guard and detective Hall. Jeff thought this was the worst. They were going to ship him off to a Texas prison where he'd be punk'd for the rest of his life and be someones bitch. "Your free to go"

Jeff look up confused at the guard. Detecive Hall grin. "Well are you going to sit here or leave your free kid"

Jeff look at detecitvce Hall "What happened?"

"We got the worng guy, there were someone else's fingerprints on the car and it mtach the very same fingerpritns on a homicide secen today---"

Jeff blink his eyes "Wait - who-What? Some one died?"

"Yeah and it look like he wasn't alone, he had a partner... Orton's skin was found in her nails"

Jeff's jaw drop. Greg was right "Who was the girl" Hoping it wasn't who he thought it was

"Candice Mitchelle Beckman...you knew her?" Detective ask

Jeff was tried of questions. "No, but she was a bestfriend of a friend...I knew of her" Jeff look to the ground and bit his the inside of his lip. "Are they going to arrest Orton?" Jeff ask trying not to sound ...egar.

Detecive Hall didn't asnwer his question. "Well sorry again about that go home kid"

Was they going to let Radny get away with murder? Why hadn't he answer his question? Jeff dailed the operator and got in contact with Greg.

**MECKLENBURG COUNTRY CLUB 10:20 PM**

After a graduation or somthing big the rich famlies head to the counrty club. Limo's were parked out fornt like it was the oscars. Randy waited paintley for Amanda, but was eager to call Mark but knew he couldn't.

_"Mark I swaer to God" _Randy said outloud. He couldn't take it he walk outside to get some fresh air. As he inhale the southern air that Charollte had to offer, Randy smelled a another secent that was famliar to his nose. It was Vanilina, and it was Amanda. Randy turn around to see her holding a book. and still waering her graduation dress. Her make up removed Amanda's eyes look like she's been crying. She smlied weakly and and stood next to him.

"I'm glad to see you made it sweet heart" Randy spoke softly looking at her. Amanda didn't face him, her green eyes kept look foward into the man made lake in fornt of her.

"What's the matter you hungry?" Randy turn his body to her. Amanda stood like a one of those model manckens hanging in the window of Saks or Macy's.

"Baby what's the matter?" Randy asks trying to keep clam in fornt of her. Finally her green eyes meet his blue ones.

_WACK!_

The corwd gasp at the sight and sound of Amanda slapping Orton acorss the face hard. "You sleep with my bestfriend, you lie about everything that's what's worng!"

Randy still holding his face embarssed by all eyes being on him including his family. He look up at Amanda with those eyes, that stare he gave Candice for months he toretured her. Amanda's heart began to race after looking into his eyes she felt like he was going to kill her.

"Amanda what are you talking about?"

"This" Holding the diary up in his face."You cheated on me for months with my bestfriend, you got her pregant-" Amanda was cut off by Randy and a few other trying to clam her down.

"Look, we- talk about this some where else plase your embarssing yourslef!!" Randy grab Amanda by the arm and took her away from the secen she was going to casue. Amanda pulled away from Randy. "I didn't mean for it to happened...I just"

She then notice the deep red marks on Randy forarm of his left arm. Randy notice Amanda's eyes darting at Candice's fingernail marks and slid his dresse shrit slevees down.

"Did you love her?"

"No...of cousre not it was just, I don't know"

As the crowd look on to see what was going on between Amanda and Randy, Detective Hall and Nash along with a few other officers crowed the back of the country club.

"Frezze!!" Detective Hall pointed his gun in direct to Randy. Amanda jump, and gave Randy a cruious look.

"Randy Orton put your hands were I can see them" Detective Hall spat in a low keyed voice.

"I'll get my lawyer!! What did he do?!" Randy's father yelled trying to get near his son, but two police officers held him back. Randy's eyes drated and reach for the knife on the table. He grab Amanda's arm and held her in a hostage postion.

"Get your hands off my sister!" Dave yelled trying to get his hands on Randy but the officers didn't let him pass as well.

"Sand back or I'll cut her fucking thoart off!!"

Amanda almost shited bricks in her dresse. Her green eyes had a fear in them. "Randy what are you doing?" She felt somthing inside her gut telling her that he wasn'st kidding and if he was it wasn't funny.

"Dad I'm not going to jail, you hear. Amanda and I going to live happliy everafter, get married and have kids, I love her" The blade of the knife touch into her skin, she didn't move Amanda did not want to risk by any chance the blade sliting her thoart.

"Your not going to jail, were just going to ask you a few questions" Detective Nash slowly appraoch Randy.

"Get back, or I'll--" Randy eyes watered up. "Get back move, see Amanda I told you... they didn't want to see us together but were going to be together in life...or death"

All of the well respected familes look at eachother then at the Orton's. Ric made his way over to Bob." Tell your sick and twisted mind son to let my daughter go or I'll kick your ass over this counrty club !!"

The officers held Randy at gun point with Amanda terrfield. "Put the knife down Orton! Now" Detective Hall click his gun of the saftey. Randy pushed himslfe along with Amanda backing backwards into the golf course.

"I'll kill her I swear, move...tha fuck...back!!!" The look in Randy's eyes were drak and cold. He went insane mentally.

**Whew... Tell me what you think??**


	10. My Happy ending

Amanda feared for her life. Randy still holding Amanda in hostage position looking at his parents.

"I'm sorry"

As his mother cried, detective Nash gave Randy a warning. "Listen Orton, were just going to--"

"I'm sorry, Amanda for lying to you, I'm sorry about Candice" he leaned in her ear and whispered every word. Amanda still holding her hands in the arm. "I'm sorry for ...killing her, I wanted us to be together but she wanted us apart. I'm not going to leave this earth with out you"

"What?" Amanda's voice crack when those words left Randy's mouth. Detective Nash pointed his gun in the direction of Randy's shoulder. "God please forgive me if I kill these two kids"

He gave his partner detective Hall a nod. Hall return the nod. Brooke's eyes filled with tears as she watch her sister in horror. The younger sister held on tight to her mother.

"You...killed her" Amanda whole body shook as Randy's knife cut the side of her neck a little.

"Randy, put the knife down...this is your final warning or I'm going to shoot one!"

The country club went into silence. Ric held both his kids tight in his arms and prayed that Randy let Amanda go.

"Two"

The police officers click the safety of their gun. Mrs. Orton held her hand to her heart.

"Three"

CLAACCCKKKK...

Detective Nash Shot the gun and it sounded like one big fire cracker. The crowd gasp. And for a moment Amanda's heart stop and both her and Randy feel to the ground. The detectives ran slowly towards the two of them. The bullet landed on Randy's shoulder, which was the exact aim detective Nash was going for. As Amanda tried to get to her feet and make her way to the other side of the country club.

"Ahhhh!!!!" She screams as Randy stabs her in the leg with the knife. He then straddles himself on top of her.

"Bitch!"

David then ran over to Randy and wrestle him to the ground off his little sister.

"David!!" Brenda screamed.

David punch Randy in mouth.Detecive Nash grab David off Randy. While detective Nash aresset Randy. Amanda crawled over to where her mother, father, and baby sister were standing. She cried in their arms as they took Randy pack Randy into the police car.

"I'm so glad your okay sweetheart" Ric hug his daughter.

After the whole scene ended. Amanda slip into bed with her little sister. She was scared to sleep alone. Amanda felt alone. Her best friend now gone and her boyfriend was insane. The two people she thought she knew best. Amanda cried herself to sleep that night.

Mecklenburg police station 9:22 pm

Hours before...

Mark stomach was turning. He was done for their taking him to jail. Of course he wouldn't do that much of time. His mom and dad had money and not to mention he's a DA. but never the less, all the money in the world couldn't stop him for being someone's bitch. Detective Nash and Hall made their way into the integration room. Detective Hall smiled because he knew Jeff didn't do it all he needed was a confession from Mark.

"So. Just graduated huh?" Hall lit a cig "You smoke?"

"No"

"So... you know a girl name Candice Michelle Beckman?" Detective Nash asks.

"Yes"

"How do you know her?" Detective Nash asks

Mark rub the temple of his head. "You know how we know each---"

"Answer the question!!" Detective Hall spat.

"We grew up together--you ask me all the questions you want you two loser have nothing

on me" Mark unzip his green Mecklenburg graduation robe and place his feet on top od the desk.

Detective Hall crack a smile. "Candice, Candice, she was hot too bad she had to die...see this is what I don't like about pricks like you...rich, spoiled, brat thinks his parents can get him out of any thing because they have money well let me tell you this...I do have something on you, drunk driving in may of 05, three months after the same thing, and add attempted murder and asscorie to the crime to that detective Nash how many year is that?"

"Mmmm enough years to make your ass sore"--

"Look I don't know what your talking about, and as far as Candice I don't know who

drowned her"

... " I didn't say anything about her drowning, your finger prints weren't even found in the

Beckman's mansion only your best buddy Orton."

Mark was fuck...hard. He lick his lips and tried not to make eye contact with the two older men in then room with him.

"Now is there something you want to tell me?" Detective Nash said

Mark told them everything he knew. It was Randy's idea to make Jeff snap at the party and make it seem like Jeff also ran him over in the school parking lot as well. Mark told them that if Jeff was in jail and Candice was dead him and Amanda could live happy ever after. All of this didn't make sense to Mark but Randy was his best friend. While both detectives went to arrest Randy, Mark was holding until further notice.

(The Next day) Hardy's house 11:22am

Randy Orton and Mark Jindrak, made headlines all over the North Carolina news and CNN, MSNBC. Two last names that meant something in social crowd became infamous, and embarrassed their family. No matter how much both of their parents tried to cover the situation up every knew. The Jindraks located to Florida while the Orton's located to Las Vegas. Amanda arrived at Jeff's house, she haven't talk to him since that night at the party. With a knock at the door she hope it wouldn't slam in her face, Matt answered wide eyed an cross his arms.

"Hi...is Jeff here?" She asked holding on to the belt loop of her jeans.

Matt didn't say anything, he just stood in the door way giving her a stern look. Footsteps and laughter came downstairs of the Hardy's house. It was Jeff and Greg, both boys smile wipe off their face as they saw who was in the doorway. Greg rolled his eyes and headed towards the basement. Jeff slowly walked to the door and gave Amanda a weak smile which she return.

"I got it" Jeff gave his older brother a look.

Matt bit his lips and gave Amanda one last look and followed after Greg downstairs into

the basement.

"Come in" Jeff close the door behind Amanda. He was still sweet and such a gentleman.

Amanda sat down next to Jeff on the couch "Are you okay I ...heard what happened"

"Yes I'm fine...how have you been?" She asks

"Great, ummmm just chill still selling ice cream"

They both laugh. " Some how I think this whole thing started, it's all my fault"

Jeff grab her hand. "Amanda no it's not"

"If I didn't involve you in the first place-"

Jeff cut her off. "I _still_ think you'd find out your ex-boyfriend was crazy"

"It's funny how you think you know someone and they just don't seem to be the way

……it weird" Amanda look at Jeff.

"Yeah" He said looking into her eyes.

silence

" So I came over here to say I'm sorry"

"Look it's cool…..I wouldn't believe me either" Jeff smiled.

Amanda was happy to know that Jeff was still cool and forgiving. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"May we can hangout ?" She played with the drawstrings of his baggy pants.

"Of course" He kissed her hand. "Were cool"

Amanda was happy have a friend in Jeff and maybe more.

Mike's Mansion 1:03pm

Where my will, can I find a way

the earth is wild, and I can't sit still

A familiar sound, A familiar voice

Makes it so hard, to make a choice

I don't know if I should stay...

Shannon was fed up with Mike and the way he was hiding his true colors . Shannon was falling for Mike and he wanted everyone to know how much they cared for each other. Mike will invite Shannon to his guest house and cook for him, hold him like they were married or ...in love. Mike rang the door bell, the Mizzaren's maid answered the door.

A thousand stars, you have my world

I'm bright enough, to fill these cracks

A familiar place, a familiar voice

makes it so hard to make a choice

I don't know if I should stay...

"Si" she said

"May I see Mike I'm...a friend"

The maid guide Shannon to the large living room while she went to get Mike. Mike came downstairs wearing a white T-Shirt with navy blue Nike shorts.

"Hey" he said surprised

"We have to talk Mike...I'm tried of hiding from everyone about us I care for you so

much" Shannon's voice broke

"Shannon, can we talk about this somewhere in private-"

"No!!! I'm tried of us keeping everything hidden, I've fallen for you Mike"

"I've fallen for you too Mike but shit, it's not that easy to say "I like guys too" look

Shannon---" Mike walk closer to him.

I ran to like water, though my body in

And I'll stand upon the ocean

Just to show you that I am strong...strong

but what if I am wrong...

"Mike it's --"

"Baby please can we talk about this some other time?" Mike placed his hands on Shannon's shoulder.

"Fuck no it's now or there won't be another time" Shannon tried his best to held back his

tears.

A familiar look, A familiar smile

makes it so hard, to make a choice

I don't know if I should stay

mmmmmmm...away

"Well see ya around" Mike quickly turn her eyes away form Shannon's and quickly ran to his bedroom. Shannon looked around Mike's house trying his best not to brake something. He ran outside to his SUV," I knew this shit was going to happened I'm so stupid!"

(two weeks later) Ice Cream INC. 8:33pm

Randy Orton received 12 years in a mental intuition and a chance of parole. While Mark served time at the max of 8 years. Wow what money can by you. This world is full of it,but I gues the saying is ture about "MONEY MKES THE WORLD GO ROUND". Everyone was piss that they didn't get life or the death sentence. Amanda and Jeff wasn't dating or official like every everyone thought. They were just really good friends and enjoyed each others company. They had sweet tooth that day and decided to Ice Cream INC to get some ice cream. Only Matt, Ashley and Shannon was there. It was a slow day and only two old couples and few teenagers.

"I'd never thought of the day that I'll actually be talking to you less than eating ice cream with you" Jeff said

"Well things change" Amanda took her spoon and scooped up some of Jeff's brownie ice

cream.

"Ewweeeww!! I don't none of your spit of my stuff" Jeff whined.

"Lair" Amanda smiled.

Just moments later Mike made his way into the Ice Cream INC. he gave Amanda a nod

and she returned it with a weak smiled. Mike walked towards the counter.

"May I help you?" Matt trying his best to be polite.

Mike didn't answer. He began to walk across thew counter and his eyes focus on Shannon. Matt look at the two." _What the hell?"_

Before anyone could look twice. Mike made his way closer to Shannon, and he hike him on the counter top and kiss him passionately in the mouth. Thier tounges tied together like a knot. Shannon's heart was beating so fast, and he couldn't stop laughing in Mike's mouth.Jaws drop and eyes widened. Ashley's hand covered her mouth in shock. At first Matt was confused then just disgusted.

"Hey ice cream is there"

"I don't care anymore… I want to be with Shannon" Matt's words didn't faze Mike. "I want to be with you"

Jeff, Amanda, and the whole store was looking on as Mike and Shannon "expressed " how they felt about eachother. Neither of the teenagers would have thought that Mike was...gay. He was always so cocky and like to typical jock picking on kids in lower grade levels. Mike held Shannon's face, he notice the younger male cheeks were red and his fascail espression was priceless.

The old man adjusted his glasses."That wonderful a man and a woman together"

"That's --- both of them are boys---" The older woman explained to husband

"What?!"

"Boys"

"What?!"

"Turn your hearing aid up!!" She yelled in his ear.

"What?!"

"Am I still hiding now?" Mike ask scared to turn around but didn't care.

Shannon looked into his eyes. "No...I--you--I don't know" He bit his lip to try and hide the smlie.

"Ummm... you can take off tonight Shannon, go home" Matt smlied hugging Ashely.

"Okay I'll be back!!!" Shannon said grabing Mike by the hand.

Jeff looked at Amanda. "What?" She asks

"Did you know about this?" Jeff rasied his eyebrow along with his mouth still drop.

"No, I thought he was interested in my friend Christy"

Jeff look at his older brother behinde the counter. Matt laughed and put his hands up in the air. Shannon and Mike made their way outside into Mike's truck

"I'm sorry...I just didn't know how to handle it" Mike grab Shannon's hand. "I want to be with you"

"Okay...is this our happy ending?"

Mike grab Shannon's face closer to him, and wisprerd. " Yes"

**Flair Eastate 10:34 pm**

Afte her ice cream date with Jeff, Amanda heaed to her room she found her baby sister Brooke there. "You will never guess who's gay--- Mike Mizzeran!!"  
She didn't even give Brooke a chance to guess.**  
**

"No his not" Brooke said.

"He just kissed Shannon Moore dead in the mouth, not to mention hop him ontop of the counter" Amanda's eyes laned on the boxes that were placed on the floor. "What's this?"

" The Beckman's gave this to you, I guess this was all Candice's things." Brooke said.

boxes which were pictures. Her Candice at their ballet performaces, dressed in their moms clothes, etc. Brooke notice the look on her sisters face. Even thoguh Candice did some shady things to Amanda, that was her bestfriend.

"Yeah, well I'll see you in the moring" Brooke closed the door to her sister room.

"Night Brooke." Amanda replayed every happy momnet in her head with Candice, everything before this whloe crazy mess started. She'd missed her bestfriend even more now.

**Tell me what you think!!!!! Again thak you for the feedback. The song "If I should stay" is by Alexz Johnson/ Jude Harrsion of Instant Star.  
**


	11. My Guradian Angel

**Well this is it I hope you enjoyed all Chapters and the stroy. This is Tanyna and Alicea here you go!!!!!!! P.S. I LOVE FEEDBACK**

**LaFetifa _( la-feet-at_) fortune teller 12:13 n**

Amanda, Christy, Brooke, and Crystal headed to the mall that Friday afternoon. It was now August and that means hot as hell down south. To take off the ice cream and burgers they had , the four ladies walk around the mall. Christy's eye widen with happiness.

"You guys want to get your fortune told?" She said.

"Sure!!" Brooke she grab Christy's arm.

"I don't believe in all that stuff" Amanda place her hands on her hips. "you guys go"

"I'm not up for it either" Crystal agreed with Amanda.

"Come on she's good, just for fun Mandy" Christy made a puppy dog face. Amanda rolled her eyes.

"Whatever"

The ladies went inside it was candles and smoke everywhere. Incants lit and of course the cards and magic ball. She came out from the curtain. She was tall and had a manly face but still cutie. Her hair was black with red and she wore a black shawl and red pants. She look at the ladies and smiled.

"Hello how are you this evening?"

"Fine" The four said in unison.

Brooke decide to go first, while Christy, Amanda, and Crystal sat down on the couch behind Brooke. She open Brookes hand she gave a heads up to Amanda. "That your sister, the blonde?"

"Yes"

"You two also have a brother? I see money, lots of it?"

"Yes, Amanda she's talking about dad?"

Amanda rolled her eyes.

"But I also see trouble, it won't tell me yet but be more focus on more important things"

Brooke didn't understand what she was talking about. "Anything else?"

"Right now your young, just keep focus on more important things and you'll pass"

Brooke placed a Five dollars and extended her hand. "I'm Brooke"

"Lafetia"

Christy went then Crystal was force to do so.

"Thank you so much see you another time" Crystal waved.

Amanda then place five bucks on the table. "I curious let's see what you got Lafetia"

"Okay have a seat"

Up close her brown eyes looked black like pears that looked straight into the soul. Amanda had been going through shit and what more bad news could this lady tell her.

"I see money of course"

Amanda gave her a well duh look. "Okay"

"Their telling me you lost someone actually two people that you loved and trusted. A guy with brown hair and a female with brown hair"

Amanda swallowed hard this was scary. " Yes my best friend and ex-boyfriend"

"You were close to them especially the female?"

"…Yeah, can you contact her?" Amanda said in a low key voice.

Lafetia smiled because she felt the not believing presents of Amanda before the four ladies walk inside her room. Moments later, a cold draft went though Lafetia's body.

"She's already here" She felt Amanda's hand tremble. " She missies you, and wishes that she could take everything back she did to you…..she loves you"

Amanda felt like she was in a scene form Ghost Whisper, or Medium . "Tell her miss and love her "

"She can hear you"

"What are they saying?" Crystal asks trying to listen in on the conversation.

"I don't know" Brooke said "I'm tyrna ear hustle as hard as I can"

Amanda was shaking all over and suddley she felt a cold brezze across her back. Eaither her mind was playing tricks on her Candice was really stading there with her.

"I also see someone with lots of colors in his personaity, very extreme, very..." Lafetia couldn't put her finger on it but Amanda knew who she was talking about, the hint colors brought a smlie to her face.

"I'm guessing you know this person?"

"Yes I do he's a great friend"

"That's all for now, just know you have a gurdain angel behinde you always, and even though your best firiend is gone she in here" Lafetia pionted to Amanda's heart.

It brought a smlie to Amanda's face and her eyes waterd up with joy. "Wow...(laughs) thank you" She handed the fourte teller a five

"Your welcome" Lafetia smlied. As Amanda left she saw her gurdain angel leave with her. When Amanda walk over to her friends and sister they quickly bomrushed her.

"What she say?" Christy asks.

"I have a gurdain angel"

**Haryd's House 12:32PM**

"Too bad your leaving, this house is going to be empty without you bro" Jeff said moving his borthers bags down the steps.

Matt smlied. "Yeah, but you cause to much drama to be around here for me" he looked at his little borther. "Look I don't know what's going to happened between you and her but...I hope everything works out"

"Thanks bro"

"And if you guys get married can you by me a black Crovette?" Matt said tossing his last bag into the SUV.

"Dude, Amanda and I haven't even strated talking about being together- we haven't even hook up yet" Jeff laugh

Shannon and Greg then came downsatris with Ashely's bags. "Ash, I hope you know your going to college,not Iraq what's in this bag?" Shannon whined coming down the staris

"That's shoes" She pionted.

After gathering Ashely's and Matt's bags into the SUV. They said their goodbyes.

"Hey stay out of trouble!!!" Matt yelled "Espcially you" Matt pionted to Shannon.

"Love you bro! Call me when you get to Memphis!!" Jeff yelled. After Matt drove off he look at Shannon and Greg "Looks like its just going us three huh?"

"Yeah, as long as no one else go phycso, I tihnk well have a perfact Senior year" Shannon said to Jeff.

"Have you decied what your going to do Greg?" Jeff aks

Greg hop into her car. "Going to a jr college untill you guys graduate and working at the INC. unless I find a rich girlfriend like you then I'll live off on her"

" Dude how many times do I have to tell you guys Amanda and I aren't dating" Jeff blushed at the fact that everyone thought they were going out.

"It's okay now, it's not like Randy is going to brake out of jail and kill you-" Shannon said

Jeff was sometimes thinking that but after having someone else say it outloud gave him gossebumps. "Shannon...shut up"

**_(Next week)_ Amanda's room 2:33pm**

Amanda began to placing her last pair of shoes in her luggage. She was attending New York's Fashion and Desgin to be a ...well. fashion desginer. Brooke and Brenda enterd her room.

"Aww my baby is leaving ...at least one left" Brenda said looking at David.

He grab his sisters bags."I'm going to away to school in January, I'll get out of your hair soon enough before it turns any grayer mom" He smlied

Brenda playfully rolled her eyes. "You know you don't have to go right now, you been through a lot and it's---"

"Okay, I'm fine I can't let things like...what happened distract me"

"I'm going to miss you" Brooke siad hugging her little sister

"I know

Amanda joined her brother and father downstrias who both were loading up the Taxi van with Amanda's bags. She then saw Jeff staiding next to his car.

_I tried to tell you I've got to get away,_

_I try to say I need my space,_

_I got to get some distants in between _

_my heart and my head_

_I'm on the razors edge I been here before_

_I know the way,_

After meeting his gaze Amanda felt like a little girl walking over toawrds Jeff. "Hey you" She greated him with a hug.

_White lines and headlights in my eye_

_White lines I'm ready to drive all night_

_White lines how many till I'm in your arms _

_Whtie lines will __bring me home _

_mmmm line will bring me home..._

"Hi" He's going to miss that smell he loves so much. "I gald I cought you"

"I wasn't going to leave without saying goodbye to you...I would have jump on the wing on the airplane"

Amanda laughed. "Yeah you have nine lives Hardy, but that would be really sweet"

_I held in my arms last night_

_I dream were riding on a star_

_I kiss you and the sun began to shine_

_In dreams I can do anything it seems like I'm on my own_

_Feels like I'm losing it all..._

"I want to give you somthing before you go" She handed him a bottle of French Valina spary. "Yeah it's for a girl but I know how much you love the smell of...me and this is one way I could be closer to you"

Jeff didn't think twice he took the dogchain off his neck and place it on hers "It's no Tiffany's but..."

"I't dosen't have to be I like"

_White lines headlights in my eyes_

_White lines I'm ready to drive all night_

_White lines how many till i'm in your arms _

_White lines will bring me_...

_Seems like I been her before , I know the way,_

_Oh seems like, I been on my own so long so long,_

Amanda was about to give Jeff a kiss on the cheek, his lips meters. Thay were soft like he always thought. Amanda opened her eyes with her lips still touching Jeff's.

"You got anymore surpries for me Jeff?" She blush baging back. He shook his head no.

"Just be safe out there"

Amanda green eyes looked toward the sky above her. "I'm pretty sure I will I have a guradian angel looking out for me" The two exchange smlies and gave eachother one last hug. Amanda went backover to her mother and father and said her goodbyes. As she did the same to her bigh borther Daivd and little sister Brooke.

"Have fun" Daivd yelled.

"Call me Mandy as soon as you get to the airport" Brenda kiss Amanda again on the cheek leaving her Bobbi Brown lip stick on her cheek. Amanda's drive to the airport was a short one. When she got on the plane all she thought about was coming home during her breaks. To not only see her famliy and her friends but Jeff. Amanda look out into the window and watch as the white lines on the pavemnet guided her into the air. She out a fresh brath of air and closed her eyes she felt the same cold draft she'd felt when she was getting her fourtne told. She smlied because now she was aware of who it was. Her bestfriend and gurdian angel.

_White lines... and head lights in my eye_

_White lines ...I'm ready till drive all night_

_White lines ...how many till I'm in your arms_

_White lines will bring me...home_

_home, home , oh home uhh home..._

**Song "White Lines" Is again form Alexz Johnson/ Jude Harrison from Instant Star. I hope you enjoyed this story. Everything again is fake, I only owe Brenda, Amanda, and Lafetia thankyou for reading!!!!**


End file.
